A date with a lunatic
by WhenitReignsitRoars
Summary: Marnie meets Dean Ambrose a Comic Con and has a night she'll never forget.


**A one shot written for** **xxuso-ambreigns-chick-4lifexx on Tumblr. Enjoy!**

Marnie could not believe that today had finally arrived. After staying up all night to buy tickets and waiting months upon months, today was the day that she finally got to meet Dean Ambrose in person at Comic Con.

The line was finally starting to close in; she counted maybe fifteen people in front of her. As Marnie leaned around the giant man directly before her, she could see the wrestler sitting at the table, smiling, signing autographs and posing for photos. The girl currently meeting him bounced away from the table and for the briefest moment, Dean's shining blue eyes locked with Marnie's. An almost imperceptible smirk crossed his face and then he turned to greet the next person.

Marnie's stomach swirled and she grinned to herself. She, along with rest of the world, had always had a huge crush on Dean and secretly hoped that she could make more of this meet and greet than a simple "hello", smile, "goodbye". It was no accident that she had meticulously straightened her hair and left it down and shining. She had also put on a black denim mini skirt that made her legs seem endless and paired it with a clinging red tank top; she knew she looked amazing.

As the people in front of her kept moving, however, she reminded herself that it was a part of his job to be nice to everyone and not to get her hopes up too much. The eye contact was probably a coincidence, right? She happened to be in his line of vision, and that was it.

As she came out of her thoughts, Marnie realized there was only the man in front of her and then it was her moment. She smoothed down her hair and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

 _Okay, Marnie. Just breathe and smile. And speak. Speaking would be good._

The man moved up to the table and her nerves spiked. Now that no one was standing in front of her, she had a clear view of Dean and he was absolutely breathtaking in person. From the shaggy, sandy colored hair back to those eyes and, oh god, the dimples. She pulled up the camera app on her phone and bounced impatiently until the man walked away from the table and the security woman waved her forward.

Dean grabbed a fresh photo from the stack next to him and quickly scrawled his initials with a black marker, clicking the cap closed as Marnie approached the table.

"Um, hi. I'm Marnie" she said, trying to give off a confident smile in spite of the dragon sized butterflies in her stomach. Dean looked up at her and his mouth split into a large grin.

"Hello, Marnie. It's great to meet you" he held out his hand and Marnie took it. Dean held her there for a long moment and glanced down and their joined hands, before meeting her eyes and releasing his hold.

"Wow, your pulse is going crazy. Nervous?" he asked, a smug grin on his face.

"More excited than nervous, I'd say," Marnie answered, trying her hardest not to get flustered. She drew in a big breath and let it out as gently as possible, trying to appear calm.

"Well, good. Excited is always a nice thing to hear- means I'm doing something right," he replied, giving her a quick wink, "so, do you want to take a picture?" he continued, pointing at her phone.

"Definitely!" Marnie nodded and unlocked her phone, switching the camera to front facing. Marnie moved so she was standing closer to the table and Dean stood up. As she held up the phone, she felt Dean wrap his arm around her waist and give her a light squeeze. After the shutter went off, Marnie lowered her phone, but Dean didn't immediately pull away, instead he leaned his mouth next to her ear.

"Meet me by the stairs in the back in about an hour," he whispered quickly, before sitting back down. Marnie's hand shook as she slid her phone back into her purse. She nodded and met his eyes one more time, which were absolutely glowing. He slid the signed photo to her across the table to her.

"Make sure to take care of that," he said, nodding towards the glossy picture, " and thanks for coming out."

Marnie grabbed the picture from the table and gave Dean one more smile before she walked away, her head absolutely spinning. She took the photo and slid it into her purse, noticing there was something on the back as she did.

" _Don't leave me hanging - D"_ was scribbled messily, next to what Marnie could only assume was his phone number.

The smile on her face grew exponentially as she took her phone back out and typed the numbers in. After considering it for a second, she decided to send a quick him message.

 _Don't worry, I'll be there._

Marnie glanced over to where Dean was still sitting, and after giving a hug to a little boy, she saw him look down at his lap for a minute, before that smug grin came back to his face.

Right on time, Marnie was waiting for Dean with a pounding heart. She tried not look too conspicuous to the security guard who kept eyeing her with a disapproving stare, but she could not keep from moving around in attempt to rid herself of nervous energy. Naturally, she was excited to spend some more time with Dean, but she couldn't help wondering what she was signing up for.

"Hey there."

Marnie was jostled out of her thoughts by the voice appearing right against her ear. She turned around and was greeted by a smiling Dean, who was bouncing on his toes.

"Well, hey yourself," she replied, a grin of her own crossing her features, "I was starting to think you were going to bail on me."

"You're not shaking me that easy, babe" Dean said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards an exit door, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Marnie fell into step with him, those butterflies at it again in her stomach.

"So, umm, where exactly are we headed?" she asked as they made their way down a long hallway and finally out into the parking garage.

"At the moment," Dean said, turning to look at her, "we're going to my rental. After that, it's sort of up to you."

"I'm not sure I understand," Marnie said, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well, I-"

Dean was cut off by chorus of loud squealing and a hoard of girls running towards them. He stopped and let out a sigh before turning to Marnie.

"It's the black one just at the end. Why don't you head over to the car and get in," he said, pressing a key into her palm, "Duty calls. I'll just be a minute, don't run away with my car now." He gave her a quick wink and then turned to greet the cluster of fans.

Marnie nodded and made her way over to the vehicle, climbing into the passenger seat and setting her bag down into the footwell. As she glanced back at Dean, she couldn't help but feel a little smug knowing that of all those girls, he had asked her to join him in…whatever it was they were doing.

True to his word, Dean got into the driver's seat a few minutes later. He settled in and then turned to Marnie, suddenly looking a bit nervous. He swallowed and met her eyes.

"Alright, as I was saying before that interruption," he began, "What we do from here is pretty much your call. I have a pretty good guess about what you probably think I'm expecting from you, especially when you're in that ridiculously sexy outfit…" he trailed off for a moment, letting his eyes linger over her breasts and thighs, earning a laugh from Marnie, as well a little color to her cheeks.

"What I really would like to do is take you out on a date tonight," he continued, placing his hand on top of Marnie's, "obviously, we've just met and with the lifestyle I live, a blossoming relationship isn't really possible. But I want to get to know you a little bit, and treat you like a lady- I don't get a lot of romance in my life. I've actually never tried this before, but I think it might be a fun night for both of us."

Marnie let out a breath and squeezed Dean's hand on top of hers, giving him a warm smile.

"I'll admit, that was the last thing I was expecting you to say," she said, to which Dean laughed out loud, "but it sounds absolutely amazing. I'm in," she finished, her face now glowing.

Dean's smile was almost splitting his face in two as he started the engine.

"Okay then, off we go!"

Dean and Marnie arrived at a small restaurant on the water, and Dean parked the car and quickly exited. Before she could do it herself, Dean arrived at her side of the car and opened the door for her. He extended his hand to her, which Marnie took and then made her way out of the car. As Dean closed the door behind her, he placed a kiss on the fingers he was still holding. He then bent his arm at the elbow and gestured for Marnie to take it. Giggling, she complied and the two of them made their way inside.

Once they were seated, Marnie took a look around her and her head spun a bit. The lighting in the room was low, with a single candle lighting each table. There was soft music playing in the background, and one wall of the restaurant was a picture window that overlooked the lake. She took in the atmosphere and then shifted her eyes to man across from her.

Dean was looking nowhere but at Marnie, a soft smile on his face.

The next hour and a half flew by. Dean was genuinely interested in learning all about Marnie, asking about her hobbies and how she happened to find herself at a Comic Con with the likes of him. He also opened up about himself, telling Marnie about scraping together the funds to enroll in a wrestling school in Ohio and working his ass off to get to where he is now.

As the meal was winding down, Marnie was starting to worry a little bit. She was having a wonderful time, but past dessert she didn't know where to go from here. They had been touching each other's hand and even playing footsie beneath the table a bit, but there hadn't been much contact beyond that. Dean motioned for the check, and her stomach dropped a bit. After handing the bill back to the waiter, Dean noticed the change in Marnie's demeanor.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice laced with concern, "I thought we were having a pretty great time…"

"Tonight has been amazing, Dean" she replied, smiling gently, "I'm just...it's ending now, and I don't want to let go of it."

"Oh, it's far from over," Dean said, a devilish smirk on his face as he bent closer to her and lowered his voice, "unless of course you want that skirt to go to waste."

Marnie's face turned pink and she felt a wetness starting to grow in between her thighs at the mere words from him.

"I'm certainly glad to hear that," Marnie replied, "so are there going to be any more stops before...dessert?" she finished, with a twinkle in her eye.

Dean looked surprised yet delighted at the bold statement before he reached under the table and ran his hand over her knee.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I can wait to satisfy my sweet tooth," he answered smoothly, running his thumb back and forth along her smooth skin.

"Okay then, Mr. Ambrose, straight to dessert it is" she answered.

Dean stood up and walked around to Marnie's side of the table and pulled her chair out for her. He slung his arm across her shoulders, and she couldn't help burrowing into the warmth of his side. Feeling emboldened, she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Dean's neck as the pair exited the building. A soft growl rumbled from Dean chest as Marnie placed a featherlight kiss at his pulse point.

"You keep that up and we won't even make to the hotel," he said as he opened the passenger door for her and ushered her inside.

Marnie felt the warmth between her legs increase and crossed her legs to give herself some friction as she waited for Dean to start the car. He seemed to notice her squirming and turned to give her a heated glance. In a flash, he had his hand back on her thigh and his lips pressed up against hers. Marnie let out tiny surprised whimper before kissing Dean back, a wanton noise coming from her throat as she felt him toying with the hem of skirt. She felt his tongue brushing against his lips and opened her mouth to let him devour her as their kisses intensified. As she felt his fingers dip under the fabric, Marnie wrapped one hand around Dean's neck and shamelessly parted her legs. Dean inched his hand up even further to the point of brushing against her panties and gave her leg a firm squeeze before he pulled back from the kiss. He placed one last simple peck on her lips before sliding his fingers back slowly off her leg. Marnie whined at the loss of contact, and shot him a pleading look.

"We better save the rest for when we get there," he chuckled, adjusting the noticeable tent in his pants and buckling his seat belt. He shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot, and Marnie noticed he was driving quicker and a bit more frantically then when they had gone to dinner.

The two rode in a comfortable silence, occasionally sharing a searing glance. Still frustrated that Dean had gotten her all worked up, Marnie leaned over and started placing kisses just under his ear as he drove. When she nibbled on his earlobe a bit, Dean swore under his breath and palmed at his crotch, taking a dangerously sharp turn into the garage of a hotel. He parked the car and then grabbed Marnie, who had not let up on her ministrations, pulling her into a straddling position over his lap.

"You are making me absolutely crazy," he said, reaching around to grab her ass and massage the cheeks firmly before pulling her tight against him so that she could feel his erection against her damp mound. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss and gave one more firm thrust against her and light slap on her bottom. Marnie let a noise that was full of desire and she ground down on the jean clad bulge beneath her. Growling once more, Dean opened his door and lifted her off his lap. He slammed the door behind them and practically dragged Marnie through the garage, past the bewildered front desk clerks and other patrons, and jammed his finger impatiently against the elevator button until it arrived.

Marnie grinned as she hung on Dean's arm, her sex absolutely throbbing at this point. After necking through the elevator ride, Dean pulled Marnie down the hallways and finally stopped outside of a door. He cursed as he searched through his pockets until he found his room key and hoisted it up in triumph before sliding into place and violently shoving the door open. Marnie scrambled to follow him inside and soon as the door closed behind them, Dean was on her. His lips were on her neck and his hands roamed over her stomach, thighs, and breasts and for a moment all Marnie could was simply let him ravish her, too caught up in the sensations to react any other way. That is, until one of Dean's hands found itself cupping her pussy underneath her skirt.

"Dean, I need…" she trailed off in a whimper, melting into his touch and running her hair through his short curls, scratching at his scalp.

"What it is, baby?" he asked, his breathing labored. He stopped kissing for her to meet her eyes, his own full of lust, "what do you need? I'll give you anything you want. Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" she shouted a bit too loudly, surprising both herself and Dean, who immediately let out a cocky chuckle. Laughing herself, she shook her head and met his stare with a hungry look, "I was going to say I need more."

Dean eyes clouded over and turned animalistic as he pressed his hand against her stomach and walked until her legs bumped against the mattress. He kept on pushing until she was lying on her back with her legs draped over the edge.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" he asked, sliding Marnie's shoes off of her feet and placing a kiss on her ankle. As he slid the other shoe off, Dean kissed his way up her calves and up her thighs. Marnie let out soft moan and parted her legs further to let him in. Not wanting to miss the show, she propped herself up on her elbows and glanced down at the gorgeous man between her legs. He glanced up and locked her eyes, his expression smoldering. Never breaking eye contact, he slid his hand underneath her skirt and pulled down her black panties, throwing them haphazardly across the room. Marnie's toes curled in anticipation as she saw Dean lower his gaze, and he licked his lips before he placed a kiss on her soaking wet slit. He dragged tongue from the bottom of her pussy all the way up to her clit, pulling a whorish moan from an already panting Marnie.

"I knew you'd be sweeter than anything on that menu," he remarked, shooting her a fast, wicked glance before returning to his task. Dean closed his lips around Marnie's clit and sucked on it, flicking the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue. He opened his mouth a bit wider and lapped at her folds, while Marnie groaned and started to thrust her hips against his face. Dean draped his arm across Marnie's hips to keep her still as he continued to explore her, and he lowered his mouth to her entrance and prodded it with his tongue. Lowering his hand from her her abdomen, Marnie felt Dean start to rub her pulsing clit with his thumb as his tongue pushed its way inside of her.

She arched her back and grabbed at Dean's head, holding him in place as he started fucking her with his tongue. Marnie head fell back as she collapsed onto the bed, surrendering to the sensations. As Dean continued his assault on her sex, Marnie felt a heat building and she knew that she was getting close. Her moans began to grow in both volume and frequency and before she knew, she was thrashing around the bed.

"Dean, - god, yes! right there- I-I'm getting close. So close!"

Dean moaned, sending a delicious vibration through to her dripping core. He doubled his efforts, thrusting his tongue in and out of her mercilessly. Marnie felt herself teetering on the edge and as Dean gave her clit a sharp pinch between his thumb and forefinger, she was done for. Her legs shook and her thighs clenched around Dean's head, and she felt a jolt course through her whole body as she reached the point of no return.

"Yes, Oh my god, Dean. Yes! YES! Yes!" Marnie moaned and yelled as she rode out her orgasm. Dean lapped at her juices, not wanting to miss a drop of it, until Marnie finally finished moaning. Dean looked up at Marnie's blissed out, sated face and climbed up to lay next to her on the bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her mouth and Marnie let out a satisfied mewl at the taste of herself on his lips.

"Well, that was no good. Now everyone is going to think I brought a Daniel Bryan girl back to my hotel room," he remarked playfully, earning him a loud giggle from an endorphin high Marnie. He reached down to kiss her again and as he did, Marnie reached for his belt buckle and started to pull it off. Much to her surprise, Dean batted her hand away. Marnie's vision snapped up to his, worried she had done something wrong, but Dean smiled at her reassuringly.

"Come on, I've got one more surprise before we get to that part."

Not giving her a chance to respond, Dean reached down and scooped Marnie into his arms. He carried her bridal style into the bathroom and placed her down to stand. As she looked around, an audible gasp escaped from her lips.

In the center of the space was a large jacuzzi tub, which was already churning and foaming with sweet scented bubbles. All over the counters and around the tub were candles, giving the whole room a breathtaking glow. Leading up to the tub was trail of rose petals, and Dean walked over to an iPod docking station and started playing soft acoustic music. Marnie's heart swelled at the sight and she finally looked back towards Dean, who was beaming at her. He began unbutton his shirt and gestured for her to do the same. Feeling no shame after the encounter they just had, Marnie slid off her skirt and removed her top and bra, tossing them into a corner. Dean let out a soft noise of approval at the sight of her bare breasts, but simply nodded towards the bath. Marnie grinned and complied.

"When did you all of this?" she asked as she slid into the warm water, sighing at how good it felt.

"Well," Dean answered, suddenly looking a little coy, "after you agreed to meet me, I was sort of hoping you'd agree to more than just quick sex. I don't know what it is about you Marnie, but when our eyes met while you were waiting in line my curiosity spiked off of the charts. You looked like someone I wanted to know, and dinner this evening definitely proved me right."

Dean finished undressing and made his way over to the tub, not missing the way Marnie's eyes raked over his naked form.

"Luckily for me," he continued, as he sunk into the frothy water, "I had already planned on that being the case. Right before I met up with you, I put in a call to Roman and asked him to set all of this up for me. I now owe him a bar tab, but I'd say it was completely worth it."

Dean pulled Marnie over to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, settling her in between his legs so that her back leaned against him. Marnie rested her head against Dean's shoulder as he intertwined their fingers and rested their joined hands against Marnie's stomach. He placed a kiss on her forehead, which made Marnie's stomach flutter. As much as she tried, Marnie couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Something funny?" Dean asked, his tone light.

"Not really, it's just that in no corner of my imagination would I have imagined this day ending with me in a bubble bath with the one and only Dean Ambrose. It's pretty amazing" she finished, snuggling into the strong muscles surrounding her.

"Now stop that, you're making me blush," Dean said, a smile evident in his voice, "it is me who is lucky to have found you. Speaking of which, I sort of have an idea I want to run by you."

Marnie let out a "hmm" sound for him to continue and turned to look at him expectantly.

"Well, I know this is supposed to be kind of a one night deal, but I was wondering about what you'd think about making it more than that."

"What do you mean?" Marnie asked, doing everything she could to keep the eagerness out of her voice. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, but he couldn't possibly mean what she was thinking, could he?

"If you'd be willing, I'd like to try to make us...something. I don't want to call it a relationship, but I guess in a way it would be. I was thinking I could call you a couple of times a week, text you, that sort of thing. I bet Roman could even show me how to use that Skype thing. Maybe fly you out to shows whenever works with our schedules? Obviously I'd see you when we're in the area. I don't know what we'd call it, exactly, but...I just know I want to see you again."

Marnie spun around so quickly a little water sloshed out onto the floor and gave Dean a hungry, passionate kiss. He kissed her back just as much, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him. For the next several minutes, the only sounds in the bathroom beside the forgotten music was the noise of their lips smacking together and the occasional tiny sound of pleasure from both of them. Finally Marnie stopped to take a breath and opened her eyes to see Dean looking at her with happiness and hope.

"So, is that a yes?" Dean asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

"It's a yes," Marnie answered simply before going back in for another lip lock. Dean didn't deny her, and Marnie felt him open his mouth beneath hers. She accepted his invitation and dove in, tangling her smooth muscle with his. As they continued, Marnie felt Dean's hardened shaft prodding at her thigh. She reached down and gave it a long stroke, and she felt Dean groan softly into her mouth. She took that as encouragement and continued to work the hard flesh in her hands, moving up and down at a steady pace. After a few moments, Dean broke their kiss and took a huge gasp of air which he followed immediately with a deep moan.

"Fuck Marnie, that feels so good," he said, and Marnie loved that she could render him just as wrecked as he had made her. After a couple more moments, Dean stopped Marnie's wrist and gave her a meaningful glance. "If you don't stop right now I'm gonna blow, and I was kind of hoping to celebrate together."

Marnie smiled and gave him one more tug, earning a grunt in return, before getting off of him and standing up, letting the suds and water drip down her frame. She gave Dean a heated look and cocked her eyebrow.

"Let's get this party started, handsome" she said, making her way carefully onto the tile so she wouldn't slip, as Dean quickly stood up himself and reached his arm out to steady her, his aching cock bobbing as he did.

No two people have ever dried off so fast.

Dean took Marnie's hand and led to her the bed, drawing back the blanket so she could slide underneath. He climbed in next to her and pulled the blankets over them, laying on top of her and staring into her eyes.

Marnie pulled on his neck and lowered his mouth to hers as spread her thighs, encouraging him closer. She gasped gently when she felt the tip of him prodding against her entrance, and as he started to push in, she felt a lustful groan escape from Dean. Marnie felt him go in very slowly until he was seated fully inside of her, and then he paused his movements. She relished in the sensation of being completely full and after a few moments of adjustment, she tapped Dean's thigh as a sign to move.

Dean moved his lips from hers down to her neck and started to thrust in and out slowly. Marnie clung to Dean's muscled back and let out a soft moan as she felt Dean kissing bruises into her neck. She reached down and grabbed the firm globes of his ass, making Dean grunt against her neck and start to move his hips harder and faster. He bent his head and took her left nipple in his mouth as he continued to thrust at a steady rhythm, making Marnie's eyes roll back into her head. Marnie started to move her hips in time with his, meeting him blow for blow. Dean moved over to her other breast, swirling his tongue around the nipple and teasing it with his teeth.

Marnie's body was on fire and she could feel her vision starting to get hazy, her walls began to tighten around Dean's cock as he repeatedly buried it inside of her. Dean raised his head and looked her in the eye, not stopping his movements.

"Are you going to come? You're squeezing me- ahh, fuck- so good Marnie," he panted, reaching his hand up to caress her cheek, "Come for me, baby. I need to feel it."

Marnie felt the familiar burn in her stomach, and she knew that she was right there. Several hard thrusts later from Dean and she was falling apart completely. Marnie exploded, her walls clenching down on Dean's cock, and she moaned and wailed, throwing her head back and clutching anywhere she could reach on Dean as her whole body tremored from her powerful orgasm.

"Yeah, that-that's it Marnie, oh baby, I'm right behind you," Dean said, his words coming out in short bursts as his thrusting became more erratic, and he sped up frantically.

Marnie continued to mewl through her aftershocks and Dean finally spilled over, groaning in her ear as buried himself inside her sopping pussy and empty his load inside of her. He gave a few more small thrusts as he went through his release until his movements finally stilled, and he collapsed on top of Marnie, placing a soft kiss against her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Dean rolled over on to his side and gathered Marnie is his arms. Neither one of them said a word, both too blissfully peaceful to spoil the moment. Marnie felt her eyes began droop and she let her body slip into sleep against the warm and tender hold that Dean had her in. Just before she drifted off, Marnie heard him whisper softly to her.

"Sweet dreams, Marnie," Dean said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "sleep now and don't worry, baby, I'll be right here in the morning."

 **There you have it, my very first one shot! I couldn't resist the nod to everyone's favorite goat man.**


End file.
